Talk:The Gathering
BadCat "Comic" Man Done it! The very first Realms comic article on the wiki! (Excepting perhaps the Drizzt comics, but we don't seem to have much specifically on them either, bar images.) I'd like to start developing the old ''Advanced Dungeons & Dragons'' and ''Forgotten Realms'' comics series (especially the latter), creating pages for them and making articles. Of course, this means creating all the wiki architecture from the ground up: pages, citation templates, categories, and umbrella articles for Realms comics. So, starting here, what do you think? I chose to go by issue rather than by story, following the standard for books in trilogies, and because comics can switch artists within an issue. I also included the two columns included in the comic, and an inter-wiki link to the DC Comics wiki, even if these comics are a bare afterthought over there. I'm also choosing to take Cybriana and Kilili as separate characters, before they get merged into Kyriani Agrivar. I suspect it will be easier that way, but I have to re-read more to fully understand it. Yes, these characters go on to have a life in the novels and sourcebooks. — BadCatMan (talk) 08:43, April 28, 2014 (UTC) :You know I have been playing in the Realms since 1992 and I have never read these comics... I might have to pick a few up :) - Darkwynters (talk) 23:14, April 28, 2014 (UTC) ::I recommend them. They start off pretty ropy, but build up to have a lot of great fun, if you like your Realms wacky and weird. :) IDW have reprinted both series, as here. — BadCatMan (talk) 01:56, April 29, 2014 (UTC) :::BadCat how many of these comic do you own? I only have four issues 6, 7, 9, and 10. If I can help you with these issues let me know. (TeliomBrainFreeze (talk) 01:53, June 4, 2014 (UTC)) ::::I've gotten hold of some, but mostly it's the trade paperback reprints. However, I've put my comics project on hold for a while, as I tackle other projects. But feel free to add anything else from those later issues. — BadCatMan (talk) 13:15, June 4, 2014 (UTC) :::Are these the same as the comics with Minder and Ishi Barasume? Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 13:33, June 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::That's the Forgotten Realms series, which span off the Advanced Dungeons & Dragons series about a year after. — BadCatMan (talk) 13:36, June 4, 2014 (UTC) ::: oh! Cool! I got that one, or well a couple of them in a collection thing. I found really funny with Elminster and Dwalimar drinking and comparing items. Btw any one know of these: Image or another Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 14:06, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Dating Just for reference, I'm dating the early comics to 1357 DR based on information at the Mailing list FAQ and other fan assumptions. That's until I find something more concrete/canonical. "The Gathering" only says "some six years" after sometime in 1352 DR.